Romance: Drizzlesong and Sparrowclaw
Drizzlesong and Sparrowclaw are a fanmade warrior cats couple that appear in Thornstar's Rage, ''Briarstar's Grief and [[Clouds of Ash|''Clouds of Ash]]. History Before they met Drizzle was an innocent kittypet, living with her sister, Mira, and she lived near Redwood Pine Forest, nearby where RiverClan and ShadowClan lay. Sparrowclaw, however, was a clan cat. At this point, he hadn't murdered any cats. He had his brother, Thornstar, who was regularly jealous of his success over his father's attention, who was hard to impress. Development Sparrowclaw bumps into Drizzlesong while he's meant to be patrolling. Drizzle, curious, had wandered onto RiverClan territory, and Sparrowclaw pins her, asking why she was here. Drizzle, terrified, stutters and says she didn't know it belonged to him. Sparrowclaw, let her go, admiring her beauty. Sparrow then sighed, telling her she could stay, out of his clan's way. Sparrowclaw had already fallen for her at this point. Sparrowclaw, tells her she is beautiful and she immediately feels flustered. Drizzle asks if they can meet somewhere near her twolegplace each night and Sparrowclaw agrees, vigorously. After finding a beautiful hill where they can watch the moonrise, they meet there every night. After some time, Sparrow eventually says that he loves her, and Drizzle agrees, saying that she also loves him. Kits Drizzle finds out she is expecting Sparrowclaw's kits, and requests if she can join RiverClan to have them. Sparrowclaw asks her if her sister and mother wouldn't mind, as they are family, Drizzle nods. Sparrowclaw says that he is excellent at lying to his clan, and accepts. She is accepted into the clan, and takes on the name, Drizzlesong. She is a queen now, and gives birth later to Briarkit and Owlkit. Arguments Once Drizzle finds that Sparrowclaw kills Wolfstar, the leader, with his father, she is betrayed and shocked that he would do such thing. She says she doesn't want her kits to see him anymore, and often keeps him from coming into the nursery. She tells Wrenstar, the new leader, what she has seen and the two are exiled. Redwillow blames Sparrowclaw, but they both leave, angrily. Owlkit is later snatched by a fox, and Sparrow steals Briarkit, leaving Drizzlesong disheartened as she knows it was him. RiverClan try to go to ShadowClan, but she is not there. Drizzlesong thinks she is dead, and later, when she is out wandering herself, Sparrowclaw kills the deputy, Scorchclaw. He kills Drizzlesong incase she tells anyone, and she joins the ranks of StarClan. Sparrowclaw regrets killing her immediately after. Sometimes, before his death, he would sit on the hill they used to sit on, and watch the moonrise, wondering if her StarClan figure would be next to him. One day, she actually saw him, and the two sit together. Aftermath Drizzlesong partially still loves Sparrowclaw, and although he is in the Dark Forest, she'll sit by the border and wonder if she'll see him again. One day, Sparrowclaw scents her and comes to the border, and they reunite and make up. Trivia Interesting Facts * Drizzlesong lies to Briarstar when saying she didn't love Sparrowclaw, because, deep down, she does. * Thornstar is aware that Sparrowclaw and Drizzlesong chat over the Dark Forest and StarClan border. Category:Romance